Autumn Kisses
by MakorraGal312
Summary: Gray and Juvia go on their first actual date after the events with Zeref. (Based on Gruvia Day)


**_Let me be the first to say that Hiro Mashima is trying to kill us all with these chapters. Well, at least that Gruvia Day pic gave me back some of my sanity. Anyway, enjoy the story! :)_**

 _Oh! Juvia is so nervous!_

Juvia was currently pacing around the living room like a crazed person. She wanted to stop so many times, but the nervousness she felt constantly came back and she just couldn't stop. Today was supposed to be her first date with Gray. It was finally happening. Juvia never thought the day would come when her beloved Gray would actually return her feelings and actually spend time with her. It had been around eight months after the fight with Zeref and everything was slowly, but surely getting back to normal with all the positivity and love from everyone.

She will never forget when she reunited with Gray after her "death." He was bloodied and beaten badly, and so was his best friend Natsu. But luckily he was alive. She remembered when he turned his head and saw her face, displaying a look of pure shock and then somber happiness. How he ran towards her and held her in his arms, arm around her waist and hand on her head. The way he sobbed so violently onto her shoulder and the multiple times he expressed his relief of her being alive and his apologies of never giving her the time of day. Their whole experience together with Invel really did change him.

"Okay. Juvia just needs to calm down. Gray-sama will be here soon. She just needs to be patient." The water mage calmly said to herself. She finally plopped down onto the sofa and waited for Gray to pick her up. Even though they both lived together, Natsu and the other guys dragged him out of the apartment while the girls helped her pick out her outfit, almost as if it was their wedding day. Even the thought of it made her blush. Juvia let out a sigh and straightened out her outfit, which consisted of a brown sweater with a long green skirt along with white flats. She had even decided to wear a striped hat she got from Lucy. It was 5:01 now, though Gray had said he would come get her at 5 on the dot. Juvia couldn't help but tap her finger against her thigh.

5:02. Juvia let out a somber sigh and collapsed onto her pillow.

"Oh, why does Juvia bother? Maybe Gray-sama changed his mind." she whispered sadly. She shut her eyes and placed her arm over them, hoping it would stop her from crying. Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door. She sniffed as she sat up and went to go answer the door, thinking it was probably Lucy checking on her. She opened the door and let out an elated gasp. It was Gray!

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA!" the blue-haired girl screamed as she threw her arms around Gray's neck in a tight hug. Gray didn't hesitate to hug her back tightly and hold her. Even if it had been 24 hours since he last saw her, he really wanted to be next to her. After a minute, he placed his girlfriend on her feet and took in her outfit and immediately felt intimidated. She had decided to dress casually while he went a little bit more formal, sporting a black blazer and trousers with a blue dress shirt, along with some black dress shoes. Nonetheless, he still kept his composure and gave her a smile.

"Wow! You look great, Juv!" he said happily. Juvia smiled brightly and chuckled.

"And you look handsome. my beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, hearts glowing in her eyes.

"Y-You don't think I'm a bit, well, overdressed?"

"Oh! Not at all, Gray-sama! You always look perfect in Juvia's eyes!" Gray smiled lovingly at his girlfriend as he cupped her face and brought her head down so he could kiss her forehead, blushing as he did so.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course, Gray-sama!"

_

And so for the rest of the day, the two elemental mages walked around the town, admiring all of the beautiful trees surrounding them and them and just talking about current events going on with them and their friends.

"And then Gajeel and Natsu started fighting each other. If only you saw it, Gray-sama! Juvia felt as if her life was in danger!" Juvia said. Gray laughed loudly to the point of tears.

"Yeah, maybe. But I probably would've gotten into the fight, too." Gray replied smiling. The couple continued to walk throughout the town, observing the peaceful atmosphere. Juvia took a peek at Gray before wrapping her arms around his arm and leaning her cheek against it. Gray saw this and became flustered, but smiled back at her nonetheless. They continued the peaceful smile for awhile longer, until...

"AH!" Juvia yelped in pain as she clutched her stomach. Gray turned towards her and placed his hands upon her shoulders with a worried look on his face,

"Juvia! Are you okay?" Gray asked worriedly.

"J-Juvia is okay. Just a little cramp."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't lie about this would you?"

"Of course not! Juvia would never lie to you!" Gray knew she was serious, especially since she said "you" instead of his name. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the nose, showing that she really was okay. Gray gave her a relieved smile.

"Well, alright. But we should continue the date back home."

_

It was a good thing, too.

While the couple was walking back towards home, the wind was starting to become stronger. Eventually, it turned into a windstorm. Whelp, it was better than a rainstorm, otherwise Juvia would've gotten upset. Gray was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for him and Juvia while the latter sat on the couch. Gray turned his head and saw Juvia sitting there. She had her head back, eyes closed, taking deep and slow breaths while holding her stomach. It almost looked as if she were in labor, though the thought drove Gray insane with embarrassment. Once he snapped back into reality, he grabbed the completed cups and walked towards Juvia. handing her a cup overloaded with marshmallows.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." Juvia said softly with a appreciative smile. Gray hummed and nodded in response and sat down next to her. He watched as she took a couple more breaths, sat up straight, and began to drink her cup. After she took her sip, she caught Gray's eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gray asked softly.

"Juvia told you she was alright. It's just..."

"Just what? You can tell me."

"My scar...it hurts." Juvia whispered sadly. Gray's eyes widened in horror as the words came out. He immediately felt regret for her pain, even if it was for a short while like she said. He felt as if he was stuck in a time warp, remembering the torment they went through due to Invel. Them fighting each other. Them dying for each other. Holding the woman he loved in his arms as he sobbed, thinking she was lost forever. The very fact that some of her blood as still flowing through Gray's body to this day made him cringe. Suddenly, he felt hands cup his cheeks again. He snapped back into reality looking into his girlfriend's tear-filled eyes.

"Please. don't blame yourself for that day. Juvia wanted to die for Gray-sama. Juvia really was ready to die for Gray-sama. A world without Juvia would be better with a world with her boyfriend. Her Gray-sama." Juvia whispered, confidence and sincerity dragged along her voice. Gray leaned in and grabbed her cheeks in the same matter the latter did.

"Don't say that. If any one of us should die for the other one, it should always be me. I love you too much."

"Gray-sama." Juvia sighed sweetly. Her ice-mage boyfriend didn't hesitate to lean in and her connect his lips with hers. Juvia was a bit surprised at first, but eventually replied back. Her hands fell from his face and gripped his shoulders while the latter's hands stayed the same. He added a little bit more force with each kiss, eventually swiping his tongue against her lips as she opened her mouth. The water mage was the first to pull away.

"No matter what happens, _**I**_ _love you, Gray-sama."_ Gray smiled and rested his forehead against Juvia's.

"Right back at you." he replied in a loving whisper as he kissed her passionately once more. As the two lovers were having their moment, the windstorm stopped at a calming and soothing halt. The multicolored leaves floating through the air and gently scattering onto the ground, filling the outside air with love as the elemental couple relinquished in their autumn kisses.


End file.
